


Let them sleep, they will figure it out in the morning. (unorthodox Sleeping Arrangements May 1st)

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bbrae Week 2017, F/M, Fluff, RobStar, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Star and Robin didn't expect to find there friends on the couch at 2 am.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Raven, Robin/Starfire
Kudos: 70





	Let them sleep, they will figure it out in the morning. (unorthodox Sleeping Arrangements May 1st)

Starfire could barely contain herself when she saw them. It did help that Robin was right there to hold her back. It was two in the morning and the happy couple had come down to raid the fridge after ‘activities’. They were both dressed in their night clothes, Robin in a pair of sleep pants and Starfire in a red robe that matched her hair. They just came into the kitchen when they found Raven and Beast Boy asleep on the couch in the adjoining ops room. 

Beast Boy’s head was slumped over on the back of the couch, his left arm limp to his side, and the game station controller still resting in his hand. The TV played animation of the game station with the red words “game over”. In his lap Raven’s head was resting. She laid on her back stretched out down the length of the couch. A blue leather bound volume was open and splayed across her chest using her body as a bookmark. 

To anyone else walking in, the situation might have looked like random happenstance. Two people that might have just fallen asleep in an odd way. But to the Alien princess, and the Titan leader knew better. 

“Do you think they will tell us soon?”

“They will tell us when they are ready Star, I am not sure if they even know themselves.” 

“How could they not?”

Robin couldn’t keep an awkward smile from forming on his face “Starfire, I was attracted to you from day one, and it took me how long before we finally got together? Human feelings and how to deal with them can be confusing.” Robin leaned on the counter looking at his sleeping friends. 

“Yet are you sure that they have the feels?” Star asked as she pulled out bottles of mustard and water, almost handing Robin the mustard.

Even after all this time Robin still loved how Starfire used the English language. That odd mix of earth slang and reversal of descriptive words. Robin’s eyes narrowed as it scanned for any details he might have missed at first glance.

“Look close, Raven’s not wearing her cloak and Beast Boy took off his gloves. Those only come off when they are really comfortable. ”

Robin was right while Raven would remove her cloak for practical reasons she never felt secure without that layer of protection around her shoulders, or having her hood to hide in. Beast Boy almost never took off those clunky gray gloves. He was always afraid of hurting someone with his claws. Robin held back a laugh imagining Raven yanking those gloves off his hands insisting that he didn’t have to hide them from her.

Robin continued “Listen, the TV is on its absolute lowest setting only Beast Boy would be able to hear it. ” Beast Boy often commented that video games were best at the highest possible volume. 

“So Raven can read!” she stated loud enough for Robin to put his fingers to his lips.

“Exactly” he whispered hoping that Starfire would understand.

“Raven is not wearing shoes” 

“Nice spot Star” Robin smiled. It was a bit obvious but he liked encouraging her and it was true Ravens boots were neatly placed on the floor next to the couch. The whole display was two people being and finding comfort with each other. Somehow this worked for them, being able to spend time together and still doing things that the other couldn’t stand.

Robin started looking through the cupboards as Starfire sailed through the air into the common room to check on her friends. 

“They look peaceful” she flew back silently to the kitchen. 

“Then we will leave them that way.” Robin said pulling out a bag of cookies from the cabinet “Come on, let go back to your room.” The two quickly disappeared down the hallway. 

One of Beast Boy’s eyes popped open just to confirm that Raven and himself were alone once again. He lifted his head up and looked down at Raven’s  
sleeping face in his lap. He ran his fingertips though her hair lightly. 

“Rae, I think they’re on to us” he whispered. Raven’s only response was her steady relaxed breathing. Beast Boy smirked “Yea okay, we can deal with that tomorrow babe” he let his head fall back again to join her in slumber.

* * *

This one took about 3 false starts, originally was going to do something with BB and Raven with Beast Boy’s Bunk bed. Couldn’t get it to flow so might try that later. This showed up around 8am this morning. Please enjoy your fluff and the rest of the week. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/160208095989/let-them-sleep-they-will-figure-it-out-in-the May 1st, 2017
> 
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
